


Friday? Love? Hmm, maybe Robert Smith was on to something...

by LittleMissKnowItAll



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pizza, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissKnowItAll/pseuds/LittleMissKnowItAll
Summary: After a long week, Buck and Eddie unwind with pizza and a movie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 280





	1. Friday night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> As I got a couple of lovely comments about writing longer fics, I tried my hand at the multi-chaptered kind. Hope you like it!  
> The second chapter will most likely be posted tomorrow, so the wait won't be too long. And who knows, I might even post a third, fourth, fifth chapter if anyone wants me to. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your love and support. Comments and kudos give me life. <3 
> 
> Stay safe!

They were going to meet at Eddie’s after their shift, having planned a movie night to unwind after a long week. Though they hadn’t expected their Friday shift would be this grueling, they’d both decided their need for food and a movie to take their minds of everything strongly outweighed their need for sleep and so, Buck had followed him home as planned. Well, followed him home with a slight detour as movie night meant pizza and it was Buck’s turn to get it.

Eddie got home right after work, turning some lights on before heading to his room to change into a clean shirt and a pair of sweats. The house felt a bit too quiet, the way it always did when Christopher wasn’t there. Abuela had suggested he’d sleep over at her place when Eddie had asked if she would be able to pick him up from school. Though Eddie knew Christopher would love the idea, there was something about the way she said it that made him pause. He’d told her he could easily pick Christopher up after his shift, but his abuela had just winked at him and told him he deserved a night to himself. Though he’d agreed, he couldn’t quite shake the thought that abuela had clearly meant something specific when she’d winked at him. Still, he couldn’t complain as he made his way into the kitchen, grabbing two beers before all but running to the couch and sinking into the soft cushions.

A short while later, Buck arrives at Eddie’s house. Two boxes of pizza in one hand, the key to unlock Eddie’s front door in the other, it hits Buck for a second how right this all feels. As he enters the house, he tries his best not to make a 'honey, I’m home'-joke as he tries to shake the domestic feeling from his head. If he were to make such a joke right now, he’s pretty sure his voice would crack. So no, no need to make a lovely evening awkward, just because his sleepiness means his guard is down.

Buck finds Eddie already on the couch, flicking through Netflix,barely looking up at the intruder. “Got you a beer”, he smiles, still focused on the tv as he points at the two bottles on the table.

Buck sets the pizza boxes down on the table before plopping down onto the couch, gratefully taking a sip before squinting at the tv. “So, what’s it gonna be?”

Eddie sighs, looking over at Buck with a mock-sad face. “I don’t know…I just don’t know anymore!” At a fake sob, he laughs at himself before focusing back on the tv. “But really, I don’t know. What are you in the mood for?”

“Horror!” “Horror?” They say simultaneously and Buck has to hide his face in the beer bottle for a second because the fact that Eddie is able to read his moods like this does things to his heart that he really doesn’t need right now.

They settle for a movie about some death-app and though the movie isn’t bad, Buck finds himself dozing slightly, setting his now empty beer bottle on the table before it slips from his hands. The empty pizza boxes have found their way to the ground next to the couch, Eddie’s legs now stretched out onto the table, bright green socks peeping out from under his, for some reason, far too long sweatpants.

Buck smiles at the socks, smiles at the feeling of comfort and happiness as sleep starts tugging at his eyes. As his eyes droop closed, he doesn’t struggle, just snuggles into the couch some more.

It takes a second for Eddie to realize he’s now the only one watching this movie so, seeing as he’s never been the biggest horror-fan and doesn’t want to finish the movie without Buck anyway, he grabs the remote that’s tucked into the couch pillows from where he dropped it and switches to a random episode of Modern Family. He’s tired, but not tired enough to go to bed yet and the thought of getting up and having to wake Buck makes something tug at his heart.

He doesn’t know when it happened, probably a little while after Buck snuggled closer to Eddie, slipping down on the couch a bit, but Eddie now has his hand in Buck’s hair. He’s running his fingers through the once gelled hair, more for himself than for Buck. Like with a sleeping Christopher, it calms Eddie down and he can’t help but smile at his sleeping best friend. He sits there like that for another two episodes before he feels Buck stir a little. Looking down at the man next to him, he sees Buck open his eyes, a smile unconsciously finding its way to both their faces.

“Hey”, Buck says, voice already slightly gravely and Eddie doesn’t remember when he started biting his lip, only notices when he has to free it to smile at Buck, “Hey yourself”

For a moment, they just stare at each other, eyes half lidded from sleep though the moment feels different, heavy in a nice way. Buck’s still smiling, cocking his head for a second before putting his hands on the couch, pushing himself upright again.

Eddie’s eyes follow his every move, hand falling back onto the couch, and he can’t stop himself from letting out a soft “yeah?” as a now very awake looking Buck is back at his normal height.

Buck nods once, already moving his head forward, their lips touching in a soft peck. Smiling, their lips lose contact for a second before Eddie’s lips are back on Buck’s. The kisses are soft, a new yet oh so familiar feeling. Buck turns a bit more towards Eddie, left hand finding its way to his cheek, then neck and finally, the back of his head. And that seems to kickstart something in Eddie as the kiss turns a bit filthier, Buck opening his mouth as Eddie deepens the kiss. They cling to each other for seconds, minutes, hours? Time doesn’t seem to exist as Eddie leans into Buck more and more, his own hands now finding their way to Buck’s shoulders, his upper arms, his side, pulling the man closer and closer. It feels right, oh so right, and Buck can’t help but let all worry fly out the window as Eddie nips at his bottom lip, thumb rubbing circles into his side, setting his body on fire,

When Buck needs to break their kiss because his face breaks open into a spectacular yawn, Eddie feels his smile slide into place once more as he gets up, pulling on Buck’s arm to help him off the couch, “Come on”.

Dragging his feet like a sleepy child, Buck follows Eddie to his bedroom. It’s not until Eddie closes the door behind him that Buck fully realizes where he is.

Just as he starts to wonder if maybe he should leave, as he doesn’t want to rush into anything they might regret (and he is really, truly, tired), Eddie throws a pair of sweatpants at him. “Those should fit”, he adds, already changing into a far too crisp white shirt to even be considered a sleepshirt in Buck’s opinion and a nice pair of gray sweats that might be hugging his body a bit too tightly for Buck’s sleepy brain to fully compute. So, he just nods, quickly changing into the borrowed sweats when a shirt hits the bed. Looking up, he notices Eddie's soft smile before the older man nods, making his way over to the bathroom. Buck takes off his shirt, folding it neatly before placing his clothes on a nearby chair.

Sitting down on the bed, he takes of his watch as part of his usual routine, placing it next to his phone on the nightstand. Then, he just sits there for a second, taking in the safe feeling of this room before another huge yawn overtakes him and he all but crawls into the bed, the blanket almost reaching his chin before letting out a satisfied sound.

He feels more than sees Eddie come back, the room turning dark before the bed dips slightly. A soft "goodnight" reaches his ears, a pair of lips finding his for a second before fading. As he feels an arm snake around his chest, sleep finally overtakes him.


	2. Saturday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! 
> 
> Hope you like it. <3

As Buck starts waking up, he notices a couple of things. 1. The bed he's lying in is really soft, like a cloud and he already knows he never wants to leave. 2. Next to being warm and comfortable, the room is dark...much darker than his own bedroom. 3. There's an arm slung across his body. It's a nice arm, strong and warm, just like it's owner. And that's when the last bit of sleepiness is torn from his body, a shiver slowly making its way up his recently oh so warm body. He lays there for a second, unsure of what to do next. Should he leave? Should he stay and face the possible mess he's made? What if Eddie regretted last night? Yes, it was only a bit of kissing and yes, they'd only had like one beer each so neither could play the drunk-card but still... What if Eddie was going to throw him out? What if Eddie would wake up and be disappointed to find Buck in his bed. What if Eddie'd just been lonely...or tired. What if...?

Still lost in his tiny freak out, he almost doesn't notice the arm around him tightening, fingers now rubbing circles along his side. A second later, a soft pair of lips flutter across his right shoulder, leaving a dry kiss. "Stop thinking so loud and go back to sleep." Eddie says, voice low and slightly gravely.

Buck turns his head, barely making out the other man's features in the dark. "I..uhm." He tries, clearly nowhere as eloquent as Eddie in the early morning.

"Yeah no, none of that." Eddie moves his arm, pulling Buck closer. Though his heart and head are anything but relaxed, he can't help but melt into the feeling of that nice, grounding pull. Eddie's face is slightly closer now as he whispers, “Don't overthink this right now, just go back to sleep. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

Eddie feels rather than sees Buck shake his head a bit, not in a "no" kinda way, more likes he's trying to clear his head. At this, he groans out an "Okay" before pushing Buck onto his side, "Roll over a bit”

Unsure of what's happening, Buck let's himself be rolled onto his left side by the strong arm that is still holding onto him. It slips for a second, before tightening again as a solid form plasters itself along Buck's back, "I want this....so if you want this too, please…Let's just enjoy it, at least for a few more hours". A flutter of a kiss is pressed against his neck and he can barely make out Eddie's whispered words, the sound of his heartbeat overtaking his racing mind. This is not how he'd predicted his Saturday morning would turn out. Yet for some reason, the sleepy words lift the vice-like grip on his heart as Eddie's soft breathing pulls him into dreamland again.

When Buck wakes up for a second time that morning, he realizes he's rolled over in his sleep and is now facing Eddie. He blinks slowly, studying the man in front of him for a minute before reaching out, smoothing out a worry line. He feels Eddie smile, the other man opening his eyes slowly before the soft gaze lands on Buck. Though Buck knows this look, normally directed at Christopher, all too well, he's never had it directed at him before. At least not knowingly. For a second, it takes his breath away and he can't help but smile. Sadly, the worry creeps back into his slowly waking mind all too soon and his smile fades.

Blinking at Buck's clearly changing emotions, Eddie starts moving his hand up and down the man's side in a calming motion. He seems to know what Buck is thinking, again. 'He always does', Buck thinks to himself, not quite sure how to feel about that just yet, in their current...situation.

They lay like that for a few minutes before Eddie's hand slows down, "Hmm, what time is it?"

As soon as the question is out of Eddie's mouth, Buck rolls over to face the alarm. The movement throws Eddie's arm down onto the bed and the older man lets out a soft huff before moving it back towards the other man’s body, fingers dancing over a small scar on Buck's shoulder, just above the neckline of his shirt.

He doesn't know if it's the touch or the time that makes Buck still, though he gets his answer soon enough as Buck says "It's 10 to 9!" just a little too loudly, a little too stressed. He sits up, throwing the blankets off of him as if they were on fire and Eddie can't help but follow.

Unlike Buck, Eddie isn't nervous though. No, he just gets up, grabs some clothes before looking at Buck with a smile. "That's the longest I've slept in in ages."

Winking at the other man, a soft gesture, nothing sexual or flirty about it, he makes his way to the bathroom. As Buck hears the shower start, he quickly grabs his clothes.

He's fully dressed, sitting on the edge of a now made bed as Eddie exits the bathroom about 5 minutes later (and yeah, Buck really needs to learn how Eddie does that. Showering, brushing his teeth, getting dressed AND doing his hair in that short amount of time? Magic. But that's a conversation for a different day...he hopes).

Seeing Buck sitting on the bed, head down, Eddie feels his smile fall without his consent. He walks over, stopping well inside Buck's personal bubble, a hand dropping into the soft un-gelled hair on the younger man's head.

"Hey, stop worrying so much", he tries for playful, knowing it sounds just a bit too forced. Buck shakes his head softly, Eddie's hand still in place, before looking up at Eddie. He looks so young right now, young and unsure, and Eddie can feel his heart break a little.

"I should go", Buck says suddenly, getting up so quickly that Eddie's hand drops down to Buck's shoulder.

For a second, Eddie is confused before regaining control of his hand and grabbing onto Buck's shoulder. "You should stay.", he says warmly, squeezing Buck's shoulder once more before dropping his hand. "I'm gonna make us some coffee, okay?" With that, he leaves the bedroom, leaving behind a slightly stunned Buck.

It takes a second for Buck to jump into action and head to the bathroom, brushing his teeth, running a hand through his unruly and frankly, a bit too long hair, before stepping into the bedroom again. He feels better, a bit cleaner, a bit more sure of the talk they're no doubt going to be having today. Quickly grabbing his stuff from the bedside table, his heart pinching a bit as he looks at the room, the bed they shared, the bedside table where his phone and watch had been lying like they belonged there, just like his spare toothbrush in the bathroom. No, he can't let himself be consumed by these feelings. Not yet. Though Eddie had said he'd wanted this and seemed so sure of himself this morning, Buck can't let go of his fear completely, not yet. There were still too many factors to take into account.

Opening the bedroom door, he smiles at the sound of the biggest of those factors: Christopher, the sound of his laughter drifting through the house. Though Eddie's voice is muffled from the distance between Buck and the kitchen, the enthusiasm and happiness in the man's voice is clear as day. Shaking off his weird mood, he closes the door behind him, ready for all of Chris's stories. As he starts off towards the kitchen, he wonders if Eddie's abuela is still there, wonders if she or Christopher will say something about his (slightly rumpled looking) presence....Wonders if they'd mind if they knew Eddie owns his heart.

Still in his own head, he barely takes two steps before looking up and noticing a familiar presence making its way towards him. Eddie's abuela smiles brightly as soon as she notices him, beelining towards him.

"Good morning, Evan." she says warmly, a twinkle in her eyes as she puts a soft hand on Buck's cheek. "You look well!"

Buck can't help the blush rising towards his cheeks in record time, ducking his head a little before looking back into her kind eyes. "Thank you and good morning to you too, Mrs Diaz. You look radiant as ever." She laughs delightedly, patting his cheek a few times, then dropping her hand as her face turns serious. Buck's heart stops, preparing himself for the worst. Of course she knows something's up...

"No no, none of that." She says playfully, a smile finding its way back to her face as Buck’s heart finds its rhythm again, "Call me abuela, please!"

For a second, Buck is taken aback. Taken aback by the words, by the loving eyes, by the soft but determined voice. Feeling himself choke up, he nods once, sure his eyes are already a bit glassy, "It would be my honor...abuela"

Winking at the younger man, she grabs his hand, giving it a warm squeeze. "Good, 'cause it would be my honor to have you as a grandson, Evan." At this, Buck blinks at her, unsure of how to react. Abuela doesn't seem to notice his inner turmoil as she squeezes his hand once more before letting go and continuing on her way to Christopher's bedroom. As he watches her walk away, he finally notices the small backpack slung over her shoulder. Waiting until she enters the bedroom, frozen in place, he feels a tear roll down his cheek. He quickly wipes it, making sure no other traitors find their way to his cheeks as he tries to control his breathing.

Entering the kitchen a moment later, he smiles as Christopher all but jumps him. A loud "Buck!" was all the warning he got before he found himself with his arms full of Christopher. Smiling down at the young boy, he just gets out a "Good morning buddy!" before making the mistake of looking up at Eddie.

The look in the other man's eyes is unlike anything he's seen before and feels both incredibly familiar and terrifying. He doesn't know how long they stand there, just staring at each other, only looking away when he hears Christopher say something. Christopher, who is no longer hugging him but actually already halfway out the door. "Sorry buddy, what was that?" Buck asks, turning towards the boy.

Christopher grins at him, in no way hurt by the fact that Buck clearly wasn't paying attention to him anymore. "Are you making pancakes?", he asks, even though they both know the boy had no doubt eaten breakfast at abuela's house.

Buck pretends to think for a second, before throwing up his hands in mock despair. "How can anyone say no to those eyes?", he says, winking at the boy before making his way through the kitchen, grabbing everything he needs. As he grabs a bowl, he takes a moment to take in the fact that this kitchen feels more like his home than...well, than his whole apartment does, really.

He start mixing the batter, trying to ignore the way Eddie's eyes burn the back of his neck now that their alone again. They hear Christopher and Eddie’s…Buck’s?...abuela talking in the other room, the older woman laughing at something Chris said and as they both smile at the sound, Buck finally looks over at Eddie and no, this domesticity is almost too much. Eddie seems to notice, taking a few steps closer until his shoulder brushes Buck's. "You know what this means, right?" Eddie says, pointing at the pancake mix. Confused, Buck turns towards him, eyebrows raised.

Laughing softly, Eddie bumps their shoulders together again, before turning around to lean against the counter, now able to fully look at Buck's face. "Well normally, pancakes are a Sunday treat. So either we're eating pancakes twice this weekend or we're gonna have to come up with something else for tomorrow". Though he says it in a teasing tone, the underlying meaning isn't lost on Buck.

Turning his head towards Eddie a bit more, he bites his lip for a second, trying to control his breathing before smiling shyly. "I'm sure I can think of something special."

As soon as the words leave Buck’s mouth, a bright smile overtakes Eddie's face and it feels as though some unknown weight has been lifted from both their shoulders. Eddie leans in, leaving a soft kiss on Buck’s lips before stepping away from the counter. “Can’t wait”, he says, voice lower than expected and Buck is slightly breathless as he watches the other man leave the room, before turning back to the task at hand.

And yes, if his hand stays on Eddie’s shoulder a bit longer than necessary when he places the first couple of pancakes on the table, smiling at Christopher’s enthusiastic shriek, that’s no one's business but his own. 


End file.
